Sweet Dream
by Okamison
Summary: Kon ganha um gigail e acaba tendo uma noite diferente...


Sweet dream

Karakura finalmente estava em segurança, Aizen havia sido derrotado e a paz reinava novamente tanto aqui como na Soul societ. Ichigo estava vivendo tranqüilo de novo e Kon estava bem preocupado com o que seria dele agora já que Ichigo havia perdido seus poderes de Shinigami.

Kon estava no quarto de Yuzu quando ouviu a voz de Rukia e Ichigo que pareciam estar discutindo e foi correndo para lá.

– Rukia? Você não acha que isso é demais? E por que eu tenho que ficar responsável por ele, você que inventou essa idéia de presente por ele ter ajudado a carregar os shinigamis feridos da luta contra o Aizen.

– Ah! Ichigo dê um volto de confiança ao Kon.

– Você está brincando não é?Já estou até imaginando o que o Kon vai...

– Ei pare de falar de mim pelas costas Ichigo... Rukia nee-sann – Kon imediatamente parou o que estava falando e correu se agarrando nas pernas da Rukia.

– Kon onde você estava? - perguntou Rukia pegando Kon pela cabeça.

– No quarto da irmã do Ichigo, ela me pegou de novo – Disse Kon conseguindo se soltar da mão da Rukia e se atirando no peito dela esfregando o rosto ali e sendo novamente agarrado pela cabeça e arremessado indo parar em cima da cama de Ichigo.

– Rukia nee-san. Mas do que vocês estavam falando mesmo?

– Do nosso presente para você, um corpo de verdade – Disse Rukia.

– Mas... como?

– O Urahara vai fazer. Mas não pense que é um corpo artificial ele é de verdade e a partir do momento que você entrar nele deixará de ser uma alma modificada para ser apenas um humano normal. – falou Rukia.

– Verdade? – Disse Kon.

– Sim. Pode se preparar Kon que em breve você terá o seu próprio corpo. - Disse Rukia já saindo pela janela.

– É, terá o seu próprio corpo e eu terei que tomar conta de você. – Disse Ichigo raivoso.

– Cala a boca Ichigo! Deixa-me imaginar como vai ser quando eu tiver o meu próprio corpo. Poderia pegar um monte de meninas peitudas hahahahahah – Disse Kon com os olhinhos brilhando e inesperadamente levando um chute na cara de Ichigo indo parar do outro lado do quarto enquanto Ichigo se jogava na cama.

– Cala a boca que eu vou dormir – Disse Ichigo.

– E poderei finalmente me vingar de você – Disse Kon olhando raivosamente para Ichigo e ficou assim por um tempo e quando viu que o morango estava dormindo se juntou a ele na cama.

Ichigo acordou sentindo um peso estranho em cima de si e abrindo os olhos viu que tinha alguém ali deitado em seu peito.

– Mas que merda é essa! – Gritou Ichigo empurrando a pessoa de cima de si e acendendo a luz, pois ainda estava escuro.

– Mas que merda Ichigo! Por que fez isso?

– Kon?

– É! Se ta maluco? Nunca me viu não?

– Não desse jeito.

– O que?

E foi quando Kon olhou para si não vendo um corpinho de urso, mas sim de humano. Levantou-se rapidamente se olhando no espelho e não contendo um sorriso ao ver que estava realmente em um corpo humano o seu corpo e que corpo. Ele tinha quase a altura de Ichigo só um pouco mais baixo a pele era morena, cabelos castanhos com as pontas loiras e belos olhos azuis. Tinha o rosto muito bonito e estava totalmente nu e o corpo era muito bonito também com músculo em formação ainda, mas nem por isso menos bonito.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

E então Kon olhou Ichigo que estava atordoado encima da cama e sorrindo diabolicamente Kon se aproximou dele.

– Agora poderei fazer tudo que eu quiser.

– O que?

– E a primeira coisa que vou fazer é me vingar de você! – Disse Kon pulando em cima de Ichigo prendendo as mãos dele em cima da cabeça e prendendo o corpo esguio com seus braços.

– O que você pretende Kon? – Disse Ichigo estupefato.

– Vou meter em você e fazer você gemer como a menininha que eu sei que você é. – Disse Kon sorrindo marotamente, mas ao olhar para Ichigo o viu com um olhar sacana e em um segundo de desconcentração as posições estavam invertidas e agora era Kon que estava por baixo.

– Lamento Kon mas quem vai gemer como uma menininha aqui é você.

E sem esperar respostas Ichigo beijou a boca de Kon o forçando a abrir os lábios e enfiando a língua dentro da boca dele aproveitando a imobilidade de Kon tirou sua blusa e amarrou as mãos dele na cabeceira da cama.

– Essa vai ser a minha vingança por tudo que você aprontou quando estava no meu corpo.

Só então Kon se recuperou vendo a situação em que estava. Amarrado com Ichigo encima de si sem camisa sorrindo de maneira safada.

– Ichigo era brincadeira! Eu não ia fazer nada, juro!

Ichigo não deu ouvido aos apelos de Kon e começou a beijar o peito moreno, em seguida mordendo e lambendo. Lambeu os mamilos os sentindo ficar durinhos e depois os sugou com vontade ouvindo Kon gemer baixinho.

– Está gostando não é Kon?

– N-não c-cla- ro que n-não.

– Essa parte sua discorda – Disse Ichigo apontando para o membro semi ereto de Kon.

E sem que Kon esperasse Ichigo levou sua boca ao pênis dele lambendo a ponta e o abocanhando lentamente iniciando um movimento de sobe desce lento sentindo o membro ficar cada vez mais duro em sua boca, adorando ouvir os gemidos e murmúrios de Kon.

– E agora está gostando?- Disse Ichigo – lambendo a ponta do membro de Kon.

– N- não!- Murmurou Kon com o rosto totalmente vermelho de vergonha e prazer.

Ichigo apenas sorriu e voltou a sugar o membro do outro, agora mais avidamente enquanto seu dedo procurava a abertura do corpo de Kon e quando achou inseriu um dos dedos profundamente sentindo o corpo do mesmo estremecer e em seguida gozar em sua boca. Ichigo fez questão de engolir a semente dele e se levantando satisfeito tirou o dedo de dentro de Kon e se inclinou tomando os lábios arfantes nos seus, beijando Kon com força e desejo o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto.

– Foi gostoso Kon? Você quer mais?

– ...

Kon não ousou responder mas seu corpo não mentia e satisfeito Ichigo se livrou da calça do pijama e da cueca exibindo seu membro mais do que pronto para a ação.

Kon arregalou os olhos e tentou protestar quando Ichigo agarrou as suas coxas as abrindo ao Maximo mas foi calado por um beijo mais do que quente enquanto Ichigo se posicionava e empurrava seu membro teso para dentro do canal estreito. Kon teve seu grito de dor abafado pelos lábios ainda colados mas quando Ichigo o preencheu por completo o tocando fundo Kon sentiu certo prazer, principalmente quando Ichigo começou com as estocadas lentas.

– Hummm... Kon você é tão apertado aaahhhh.

– I-ichigo maaiiiissss...

– Pode deixar Kon que só vou para quando você tiver gemido como uma menininha – Disse Ichigo sorrindo aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo a cama bater contra a parede.

– Isso... assim Ichigo.

Ichigo agora o estocava com força e velocidade, os corpos já suados se moldavam com perfeição enquanto Ichigo beijava todo o pescoço de Kon e em uma estoca forte e profunda Ichigo tocou o ponto especifico e de maior prazer de Kon o fazendo se contorcer e gritar contraindo seu canal e gozando abundantemente entre os corpo sem nem mesmo ser tocado.

Ichigo ao sentir o canal estreito o pressionar tão duramente também gozou despejando seu liquido profundamente dentro de Kon e caindo em cima do peito arfante do mesmo.

– Isso foi muito bom – disse Ichigo levantando-se um pouco e desamarrando os braços de Kon e em seguida rolando para o lado saindo de dentro de Kon que simplesmente se virou e aconchegou-se no peito de Ichigo e antes de cair no sono murmurou.

– Sim. Foi uma bela vingança.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Kon! Sai de cima de mim! – Gritou Ichigo atirando o ursinho do outro lado do quarto.

– O que? Mas ontem nós... – Então Kon se deu conta que ainda era um ursinho.

– Ontem o que?

– Nada que te interesse. – Disse Kon ligeiramente decepcionado, então tinha sido tudo um sonho? Mas que sonho.

– ...

– Mas espere eu ter o meu corpo para você ver Ichigo. E tenho que me lembrar de comprar uma corda pois quando tiver o meu corpo eu ficarei por cima hehehehehe.

– Disse alguma coisa?

– Nada não Ichigo, nada não.

Fim


End file.
